happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Everyone Loves Tarantulas
Everyone Loves Tarabtulas is the sixth episode of Happy Insect Friends' 3rd season (47th overall). It introduces Sheds, the Goliath tarantula with hair problems. Starring *Sheds Featuring *Beetles *Flappers *Skittery *Nibbles Appearances *Vinegar *Daddy Long Legs *Kiddy O *Poisonly *Cocoon *Pesto *Loony Plot The episode starts with a bird landing on a branch to eat a worm when it spots Sheds on the branch it's standing on, arms raised and smiling a devious smile. In fear of being eaten, the bird flies away, dropping the worm on the branch. It turns out he was raising his arms to hug the bird and was smiling to show his friendliness. When he asks the worm if he'd like to be his friend, it crawls away, upsetting Sheds. Seeing Beetles, Flappers, Skittery, Nibbles and Twiggy together, Sheds gets an idea. Crawling down the branch, the nervous tarantula greets the insects in a shy manner. Skittery, believing Sheds to be a carnivorous spider, screams and hides in a mouse burrow in fear. Beetles, Flappers and Nibbles accept the tarantula as their friend and they talk to each other. Out of nowhere, Pesto bumps into Sheds, startling Sheds. This causes him to shed tiny hairs from his backside, which get in Beetles and Nibbles' eyes. In panic from the sheer pain of the hairs, Beetles and Nibbles rub their eyes to remove the hairs. This causes Beetles to stumble into a rock, which rolls down a hill and smushes Vinegar, Poisonly and Kiddy O. Daddy Long Legs doesn't notice. Nibbles stumbles into Loony's house on accident and is baked into an insect pie when he falls in a pan, which is then eaten by Loony. Sheds, seeing all the damage he caused, races after Beetles to help him, accidentally slipping on a leaf and shedding more hairs, which fly out and impale a terrified Flappers. Seeing this, Sheds rushes over to Flappers and removes each hair from her body, leaving tiny holes in her body. Beetles falls down the hill and lands on the thorns of a rose, stabbing him through the head. Upset that his friends died, Sheds seeing the chaos he caused and spotting Cocoon hatching from his chrysalis. Hoping to make up for his unintentional kills, he holds his four arms out underneath the branch to catch the butterfly. Instead of Cocoon hatching from his chrysalis, Cocoon's chrysalis snaps off the branch and falls on Sheds, smashing his head. Finally, Cocoon hatches from his chrysalis as a deformed creature. The episode ends with Skittery poking her head out of the burrow and getting snatched up by the bird at the beginning of the episode. Deaths *Kiddy O, Vinegar and Poisonly are crushed by a rock. *Nibbles is baked into a pie and eaten by Loony. *Flappers is stabbed by Sheds' hairs. *Beetles is impaled through the head by a thorn. *Sheds is bashed on the head by Cocoon's chrysalis. *Skittery is eaten by the bird (debatable). Trivia *This episode is Sheds' debut. *The title of the episode is based on the song 'Tarantulas'. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Articles in need of images